Shou
Shou is the slightly-playboyish leader of the popular boy band, Callings, in Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. He is also the main designer of the Prism Show fashion store, the Prism Stone Shop. Personality As the leader of Callings, Shou generally exudes a sense of charisma which causes many girls to fall for him, especially Aira. He tends to be passionate when designing dresses, and constantly strives to overcome his limits. Shou also genuinely cares about the well-being of his friends and loves Aira with a passion. However, due to his dark past, he has trouble coming to terms with his feelings for her. Shou also can be hot-headed at times, and his obsession with designing the perfect dress sometimes causes him to clash with others if he feels that they are interfering with his work or against his beliefs. Nevertheless, Shou is a kind person at heart. Appearance In Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, Shou had short and neat light-brown hair with dark brown eyes. In Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future, Shou grew out his hair and now sports a slightly more messy look to it. Role in the Plot In Aurora Dream, Shou meets Aira for the first time at her first Prism Show. After she falls on top of him, he kisses her forehead. He is considered the playboyish and carefree guy at this point. Although Shou and Aira seemed to have perfect compatibility, even so early on, they actually got off to a rocky start. Once Aira found out that the fashion designer of her favorite store, the Prism Store was, in fact, Shou, she started idolizing him as a genius even more. The reason Shou had invited her over for coffee at the Prism Stone Shop was that he wanted inspiration for his designs, which Aira always had. However, she seemed so bright and happy that he got irritated at her and lashed out, asking "What, did you think I invited you on a date or something?!". Aira went home in tears, but made up with Shou when she helped him with his design before her show, and wore it on stage. She showed how simple changes can make all the difference. Their bond was rekindled once again, and Shou started to feel something for Aira at this point. He whispered "Thank you" in her ear as he left. They shared a tender moment at the fireworks festival, and Aira was willing to give up her first kiss to him, but he pretended not to notice, as he knew that he had to focus on Callings. However, he confessed his love for her during the fireworks, but she did not hear him. At Halloween, Callings and MARs were trying to prepare sweets for a Halloween Party at the next Prism Show. Of course, the best place to get those sweets was at Aira's house, Haru no Soranooto, a bakery. Hiroshi, Aira's father, of course, was not happy, seeing them flirting with each other. When Shou finally convinced him to cater the party and showed that he was a sincere person, Shou's true feelings slipped as he said, "Thank you, father!" (which implies that he would be married to Aira in the future). Aira saw an unexpected side of him at the party when he clung to her when they went into an old warehouse at night, as Shou has a fear of the dark. This showed Aira how much Shou relied on her. Their relationship was at a standstill as Aira was busy with work until a rival appeared. That rival was Nana Ichijou. Aira, however, finally came to terms with the feelings she was feeling and flew a new Prism Jump, announcing unintentionally to the audience that she was in love. She talked with Shou afterward, him telling her that the kiss in the movie was a CG kiss with a doll. He also said he had no intention of dating anyone while he was in Callings, but he had feelings for her. As idols, they decided without words that they would not date, but be in love with each other. When Aira decided to jump the Aurora Rising, Shou confronted her on Valentines Day, fearful, as he knew the Aurora Rising had broken many jumpers before. He embraced Aira from behind and held her tight, making her blush. He told her if one-in-a-million, she lost her memory, he wouldn't know what he would do. After a moment of silence, he released her, and gave her a present of a new, one-of- a-kind Prism Stone he made just for her, a beautiful pearl necklace. He states that he designed it with the feelings of wanting to protect her. When Aira was trying to save Rizumu from being sucked into the depths of Hell, the necklace was the key that saved herself from being sucked in, along with Shou calling out her name into the vortex. He attended the finals to cheer on Aira and helped her perform the Aurora Rising Dream by yelling "Aurora Rising!" with the rest of the crowd. In the final episode of Aurora Dream, Aira and Shou go on a date and reminisce about the past year. On their date, Shou is surprised when he first sees her and tells her the reason is that she is cute. Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future Shou is still working as Callings 3 years later. He has changed his hairstyle and has grown in the past 3 years. Everyone in Callings has supposedly graduated from high school. Shou now has a rivalry with the Dear Crown designer, Yun-su. Although he respects Yun-su's designs and has a normal rivalry with him for that, their biggest point of rivalry is over Aira. Aira has proceeded to her final year of high school, and Shou has graduated. When Mia and the others come into the Prism Shop, only he and Aira are there. As the members of Prizmmy☆ look on across from the two as they sit on the couch together, Shou hands Aira his new Prism Stone, placing it near her lips, to which she blushes. "What are you getting all flustered for?". He flirts and teases her. Even though their relationship seems to be going great at this point, as they act like true lovers, things get stormy when a new guy named Yun-su opens a new Prism Stone shop right next door to Shou's. Not only that, but he seems to be hitting on Aira right from the start, calling her a goddess and offering her free fashion. Shou shows obvious jealousy, and Aira notices. He also is shocked when she compliments Yun-su's designed clothes as sexy and beautiful. When she says she can hear their voices perfectly, he jumps in front of her to stop Yun-su's flirting and introduces himself. Storm turns into a tsunami when onstage a MARs Prism Show, Yun-su presents a crown to Aira, calls her his goddess and muse, and kisses her hand. Shou becomes infuriated and jumps onstage. In order to be on a higher level than Yun-su to show he was more suited for Aira, Shou introduced himself first as Shou from Callings, but finally, let out the secret he had kept for at least 4 years- He is the designer of Prism Stone. In order to fight back against Yun-su's crown, Shou gives Aira an even more amazing present- His very own pendant. Shou is determined to protect Aira from Yun-su, so they become rivals for her heart. Both Yun-su and Shou are called by Pretty Top to make outfits for a fashion show, for Prizmmy☆, PURETTY, and Aira. Although it is quickly decided who will make the outfits for PURETTY and Prizmmy☆ (Shou for the latter, Yun-su for the former), the two fight over who will make Aira's outfit. They challenge each other, letting Aira decide who will design Aira's outfit. Shou is extremely discouraged when he sees Aira go into Dear Crown with Yun-su, and also tell the media that she liked Yun-su's outfit. As he stood in the rain (he has an affinity apparently, for standing in the rain when he's depressed), Prizmmy☆'s Mia snaps him out of his stupor by yelling at him, telling him "You love Aira, and she loves you!" Aira decides to wear Shou's outfit for the fashion show. Shou attends the P-Nation festival with Callings and practices alongside MARs. He can be seen smiling at Aira after practice close to her, and Aira smiling back at him. Shou begins to feel a certain sense of obsession towards winning against Yun-su and his designs. In doing so, he begins to take Aira for granted and begins ignoring her almost completely. Aira reveals that the two have in fact not been going out, keeping Shou's promise of wanting not to date while in Callings. He believes that love is at its strongest when it is love that is admiration from afar, and at the moment the two hold hands, their love starts to fall apart. Although he helps Aira complete her "Eternal Hug" Prism Jump that lets her become Prism Queen once again, he teaches her with admiration, not the love that she wanted. Ignored by Shou, Yun-su takes this opportunity to use Aira as his muse, and later only makes an outfit for her, not for Mia's new unit like Shou. He then confesses his love by giving the strongest words of love in Japanese, "I love you", which Shou has never said. Shou is in fact extremely afraid of dating Aira because he cares for her too much. He has a scar from the past when his parents divorced. He thinks that when two people in love do not love at a distance, their love will far apart, and it will be far too painful. Hibiki and Wataru understand that Shou has this problem, but using a just-married Hibiki as an example, Wataru tried very hard to convince Shou to give up his pride and date her, threatening to date her himself if he doesn't. Extremely threatened, Shou lashes out at Wataru, who revealed to Hibiki later that it was his intention for him to get mad so he would take action. Wataru has no feelings for Aira except as friends. When Aira is possessed by the dark Symphonia dress, Aira leaves the stage in a helicopter with MARs, and Shou and Yun-su yell out for her to come back. Hearing Shou's voice, she flinches, then drops the stones they made for her to the ground. Due to PURETTY's efforts, however, she returned to her former self. During the Road to Symphonia, Yun-su appears in a prince's attire to take her away. However, before he can, Shou appears on a horse in a prince's attire as well to capture her heart. After Aira screamed for them to stop, her wings turned to black, and she fell into a pit filled with flames. Although Yun-su could not reach her hand using a vine as a lifeline, Shou dived in without one and refused to let go of her hand. Although Aira restated his principles of love is best when there was distance, he refused this, embraced her, and admitted that sometimes they would fight, and she might run away from him sometimes, but every time she did, he would embrace her and love her. After confessing their feelings for each other and sharing a kiss, they perform the Mugen Hug Eternal jump, a Prism Jump only for the two of them and their love. Shou hands Aira a ticket to New York at Rizumu's wedding, silently hinting to her that he wanted her to come with him to continue designing and live with him. Although Shou waits on the bench at the airport and she does not come on time, she arrives, and they run to each other. However, first, she falls over herself. He laughs and kisses her forehead like when they first met, telling her that Aira really is interesting, also similar to what he said when they first met. She blushes and puts her hands on her forehead and giggles. They two are last seen in New York City together, walking along the streets and smiling. In Mia's vision of the future, they are also seen designing dresses in their apartment together as well. Etymology *Shou's name is most likely a pun on the Japanese rendition of "Show" from "Prism Show." When his name is put together with the other two members of Callings, their names literally mean, "An echoing show." Trivia *Shou is voiced by Takashi Kondo, who also voices the young Kintaro Asechi and Gen Suzuno in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. *Shou is popularly known by the name 'Shou Yoshida' in many fanfics. Gallery Main article: Shou/Image Gallery Category:Callings Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Top Category:Main Love Interests Category:Aurora Dream Category:Prism Stars Category:Dear My Future